


Gloomy Chaos

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Storms, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Len wakes up to a horrendous morning. But any morning with Barry is a brilliant one.





	Gloomy Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Once I again I do not own any of these characters I only own the story they are put in. I appreciate comments good and bad and any ideas for other fanfictions is nice as well. Anyway read on. Sorry if it's too short for your liking I couldn't figure out where I wanted this story to actually go but eh I think it's decent.

Len woke up to gloomy chaos. Instead of the picturesque morning scene with the sun peeking playfully through the windows and birds of different tunes singing sweetly in the trees. He got cold icy rain ambushing the window panes with cruel lighting taking the place of the sun while the wind howled out an eerie lullaby. 

Groggily he swung his storm-blue eyes over to the nightstand to look at the digital clock. The red numbers flashed 7:20 at him mockingly. Len’s hazy gaze swept the shadowy room to make sure everything was in order. Once he was satisfied his attention rested on the young man sleeping soundly beside him. 

Barry was laying on his side with his head cradled into the pillow. His lips were slightly bent up in a half smile, as his messy brown locks framed his face. Len’s own mouth curled into a tender smile at the endearing sight as he felt love and adoration twist around his heart and spread throughout his body.

Abruptly a severe clash of thunder sounded making Len tense and drew out a distressed whimper from Barry. The former villain felt his heart ache at the pitiful sound coming from his lover and in an attempt to calm the distraught speedster he wrapped his arms around the brunette and drew him to his chest. He felt Barry sigh contently and nuzzle his face into the crook of Len’s neck with a quite incoherent mumble. 

In return the criminal-turned-hero nestled his face into the tangled mop of hair laying on his collarbone and breathed in deeply; inhaling a lungful of Barry’s intoxicating aroma of cinnamon, leather, and something completely Barry that had Len thoroughly and irreversibly hooked. After a few moments of gentle murmurs of thunder and soothingly soft breaths from both men Len felt the hero shift and flutter his eyelids. The stirring Barry let out a kitten like yawn pulled back slightly to look at Len. 

After blinking dazedly a few times the scarlet speedster smiled stunningly at his lover with adoration and devotion glowing clearly in his gem coloured eyes. Len’s breath caught in his throat and his heart speed up at Barry’s messy but attractive appearance. His hair was tangled and strewn around in a very appealing style, he was smiling brilliantly and his usually bright eyes were darkened with sleep in a hooded (and somewhat sultry) gaze. 

“Morning Len.” Barry greeted in a raspy drowsy tone. Instead of responding Len leaned down to press their mouths together for a moment before pulling back with a soft smile. 

“Good morning Scarlet.” Len muttered softly. Barry smiled even brighter and let out an appeased sigh before resting his head against Len’s forehead. Said man chuckled fondly at Barry’s silliness and pulled the other onto his lap. Barry giggled happily and moved his head to accommodate his new position which caused him to rub his nose against Len’s in an Eskimo kiss. 

Another blast of thunder rang out breaking the warm loving bubble that surrounded the couple. Barry jumped slightly at the sound and tensed up. Len clutched the younger man closer to his breast and dragged his hands up and down Barry’s sides and back in hopes of comforting the young superhero. Barry immediately relaxed against the Rouge’s familiar athletic build and sighed out in bliss. Len felt pride coil in his chest at being able making Barry practically purr in his hold with just a few touches. Barry marginally titled his head up to give Len a lopsided grin. 

“Hello love.” Len muttered roughly. Barry nodded once before pulling Len down by his neck to kiss him.

Len kissed back enthusiastically moving his lips against Barry’s making sparks fly behind the younger of the two’s eyes. Len gently dragged his tongue over the speedster’s bottom lip to ask for entrance. Barry playfully decided to ignore him and kept on moving his closed mouth against his. Len growled at the denial and moved on hand down the other’s spine to rest on the curve of his back while the other reached up to tug at the Barry’s tangle mess of hair. Barry let out a soft moan and Len snaked his tongue into the other’s mouth. He traced the roof of his mouth and dragged his tongue over the green eyed hero’s molars. Barry shuddered in pleasure. Len tore himself away from Barry’s mouth and peppered lazy sensual kisses over his neck, shoulder, and face. Barry’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and his thought processes came to a stop at Len’s ministrations. 

Len lived for mornings like this. Being able to gradually wake up to Barry’s warmth next to him and sleepily kiss him awake. Where the only thing that Len can pay attention to is the man he loves and who loves him back. Len was about to voice this when Barry’s stomach growled out its hunger. Len pulled away from the other and chuckled lowly. 

“Hungry are we?” Len asked sarcastically. A pink blush painted Barry’s cheeks and ears. 

“Shut up and feed me.” Barry huffed out with an eye roll. This caused Len to laugh even more and tug Barry up from the cozy bed. 

“Come on then. If I have to slave away over a stove for you then you have to help me.” Barry groaned at this and halfheartedly tried to pull away but eventually gave in with a shout as Len threw him over his shoulder. 

“Pick up the pace Scarlet. Pancakes aren’t going to bake themselves.” Len said laughing at Barry’s squirming and giggling on his shoulder.

While the thunder rumbled as background noise Len and Barry danced around the kitchen like the lovesick fools in love they were. Each wondering how they ever got to be so lucky. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El Fine

 

That's the story I suppose. If you got this far and are still reading this then hello. I do suggest you go read something actually worth your time though.


End file.
